


Drama Khaleesi

by lesbianmermaid



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianmermaid/pseuds/lesbianmermaid
Summary: "I'm not a drama Queen, I'm a drama Khaleesi.""Dany..."





	Drama Khaleesi

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short but I hope its decent?

When Dany poked her head through the door Missandei almost had a heart attack.  
Misa hadn’t seen her best friend in six months. Dany wasn’t supposed to be back till next week.  
Dany was also very very blonde.  
“Daenerys. Why are you in my office?” Misa asked with exasperation and caution. You really could never tell with Dany.  
Big purple eyes blinked at her.  
“Surprise?” Dany said sheepishly.  
Misa sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She had so many questions it was hard to pick just one.  
“Why are you blonde?” seemed the most appropriate of the bunch.  
“What?” Dany responded, all false doe eyed innocence.  
“Your hair, Daenerys, is blonde. You were a brunette when you left Westros.Why are you blonde?” Misa elaborated. She stared down the shorter woman, who was still peeking around her door like a child who knows they’re in trouble.  
“Technically,I’ve always been blonde.” Dany responded with a nervous smile.  
Misa’s eyebrows flew up at that.  
“No. No you have not. I have known you since you were 15 and you have had brown hair the entire time.”  
“The thing about that, Misa, is I’m actually not a natural brunette? And you can’t dye your hair while hiking the red waste?” Dany said in that tone that is more question then answer.  
Misa wasn’t in the state of mind to deal with this right now.  
It was 7 am, she had been at work for an hour, and has still had no breakfast and no coffee.  
“You are such a drama queen.” Misa told the now blonde girl.  
She looked a bit put out by the statement.  
“I am not a drama Queen. I am a drama Khaleesi.” Dany responded with all the grace of an actual queen.  
“Dany…” Misa sighed. This was so not worth it. “Buy me breakfast and tell me about your trip, Ok? I need to get out of this office…”  
And with that, Missandei followed her best friend out of her office.  
It was going to take forever getting used to the hair.


End file.
